My Comfort
by xXiLover19Xx
Summary: Ino & Shikamaru have lost everything but eachother, their best friend & Sensei,so how will they cope with the losses? ShikaIno ;Not good with summary's Please read' rated M for safety.


A/N: i havnt written a FF for like .-. 3...4 years D= im going to try to finish this one but im doing slightly bad i school, ehehe .//.'  
Enjoy!  


* * *

19 year old Shikamaru Nara walked lazily down the empty damp dark streets of konoha, the air was thick with sorrow and sadness, its all anyone could feel this particular night.

he could hear his footsteps echo threw konoha, sound bouncing mindlessly off the walls back an forth till it reaches back to you, goes into you inner ear threw your ear drums into your brain, simple stuff to him, but it was something to keep his mind busy from thinking of-

" Yamanaka Flower shop " he mutterd quietly to himself,

Ino, the last person he wanted to think about at this moment, ever since Asuma-sensei died 3 years ago she hadn't been herself at all, she was more sheltered and hardly let anyone in her life anymore, the only people she talked to was; Sakura,Himself,Tsunade & Choji.

but when she heard choji had died on a mission from Sakura she shut down completely it was sad to see someone who used to be so full of life and happiness be killed so slowly to nothing but a lifeless body,

like when she used her Mind Tranfer Jutsu; There but not entierly, ya' know?

he took a deep breath and walked over to her door and lifted his hand to knock,

when he the door opend suddenly, their she was her hair tied up high in a ponytail, her long sleeved shirt covering her hands, from the length and her black skit that just hung above her knees;

there was something off though, you didn't need to be smart to notice the pale grayness in her skins complection, or the dull look in her eyes, her lips weren't a bright shade of pink but a chapped pale colour.

" uh, hey Ino-chan." he greeted nodding his head a bit,

" your out late.. its almost 9 at night. why are you up?" she asked curiously with a questioning voice, that was another thing her voice used to be able to make the saddest, most heart broken person happy but now it was the complete opposite.

" i wanted to come see how you were, beside im not on any curfue, ya 'know?"

"yeah, i guess.. do you.. wanna come in?" she was close to braking down again, he hated to see her cry, it was the worst thing possible to him.

" yeah, ok, thanks" he said Finlay watching her step aside so he could walk in.

her place was neat as usual,when she was depressed she cleaned. wounder what she did when their was nothing to clean anymore.

he took off his sandals and pushed them over near the door as he heard it close

" want anythign to drink? coffee,water,sake, up to you" she asked looking at him well walking into the kitchen him fallowing after a few seconds

" Sake would be nice" he said sitting at the table, he watched her open the fridge and pull out two small green bottles full of sake, she walked over and set on in front of him and sat down to opening hers it made a _'kisss'_ noise as she took off the cap and quickly took a sip.

" so, how have you been lately Ino-chan?" he asked doing the same but taking a longer harder drink then her, maybe he could get drunk forget about all his and her own sadness and go back to the way theu were

" alright, i could be better, but ive been managing one day at a time, how bout you?"

" pretty much the same, im worried about you though, i havnt seen you out much, or been on any missions lately" he wouldn't Dare to bring up either Choji or Asuma's name she would end up crying and go hide in her room.

" i've been tired lately so i asked Tsunade-sempai to let me have a few weeks from mission's and work to get some well needed rest"

he nodded and took another sip of his drink it felt great going down, it seem to warm him up a bit make him feel better a hell of a lot better actuly.

after awile of chatting and drinking it was about 12 o'clock and they had both had a fare amount to drink; Ino had about 4 bottles and shikamaru 5 going on 6,

they knew it wasnt the best way to deal with depression but god was it great to see them smile drunk or not.

" hehe, hey shikamaru remember when we were 5 and You,Choji and I all decided to go to that small river?"

" oh yeah! you 'Accedently' fell in when it was only about 3 feet deep, haha! you were so embarrassed"

" oh shut up"

she punched his arm playfully, they both laughed sitting on her couch staring at an old photo album when she nitced a pic of all three of them befor asuma died she picked it up carfully

" i remember this to" she said a bit quite her cheeks were pink and her eyes even more hazed but she seemed to be her old self again, drunk or not, it was a great sight to shikamaru who looked about the same

" yeah that was taken befor.." he stopped not wanting to make her upset

" be for sensei died" she sniffed letting a few tears roll down her cheeks oh no, he had to stop her from crying he didn't want her to cry anymore,

he took the picture from her and put it on the coffee table and be for she had anytime to blink or glance at him he put his arm in front of her over her shoulder and pinning her to the couch were she was he leaned in and kissed her cheek which quickly turned to a kiss on the lips

he could taste the alcohol on her lips it was like a drug and he wanted more of it, he sucked on her lower lip nibbling and swiping it with his tongue she suppressed a moan but parted her lips for him allowing his skilled tongue to sneak in a trace over the roof of her mouth,teeth ever were he could reach

the kiss was lustful making both of them want more, Ino had laid down and pulled shikamaru down with her so he was balancing his weight on his for arms they parted gasping for breath leaving a thin string of saliva connecting them still

" god your beautiful Ino-chan..." he brushed her bangs away from her face she smiled ait but she was still upset he knew that

her small hands grabbed his shirt and tugged up he knew what that ment he sat up and carefully pulled it up over his head and threw it on the floor her hands traced his toned abs and stomach he was so well built she noticed a few scars but noting big he smiles and lifted up her shirt pulling it off her and throwing it over near his, she was wearing a purple Lacey bra about a D cup maybe a C he wasn't sure

he placed his hand on one of her breast gently and slowly massaging it lowing himself and placing his lips on her neck gently sucking and nibbling on it moving down o her collar bone

she moaned quietly parting her lips and moving her body making her hips push against his making him tense up a bit he moved his mouth lower and moved his hands under her back unclasping her bra after a few failed trys and pulling it off tossing it aside and taking one of her perfect pink buds in his mouth she gasped and whispered his name softly as he massaged one and sucked gently on the other biting it carefully not wanting to hurt her, she was hurt enough mentally he didn't want to cause her any physical pain.

after a bit he trailed down her stomach to her navel liking around their and stopping at her skirt, she knew what he was getting at,

" lay down on your back" she said quietly

he nodded and sat up for a second then laying down as she said, she slowly crawled on top of him pressing her lips against his slowly moving her tongue into his mouth the sake taste was still faintly their to, he groaned and placed his hands around her waist she smiles as one of her hands trailed down his stomach nd slipped under his pants rubbing his growing erection threw his boxers

he pulled away quickly

" ino st-stop!"

she looks at him amazed

" were both drunk we can't its not right. i want you to be happy but i know this isn't the right way"

with that he quickly got up and grabbed her clothes passing them to her she took them and quietly put them on,

" i sorry shikamaru, w-we'll forget this ever happened but i think you should go home. its late."

he nodded and said good night to her and left,

she got up feeling like a complete idiot, how could she do that? why would she do that? was it from the sake? or being alone? or what? she couldn't figure it out but for now, i guess she would just go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow.


End file.
